Avatar the Last Airbender Book Four Air
by AvatarKataangTokkalover
Summary: This story is my version of wht might be Book Four of Avatar. Be ready for adventure, drama, humor, romance, and much more! Be prepared for Aang, Katara, Toph and Sokka's P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own Avatar**

**Chapter 1:****The End of the War**

Was this really happening to me?

I didn't believe at first, how this came to such a pleasant end. But was the real thing. Katara was kissing me. She was. Not me this time. And the feeling was so good, so heartwarming… I couldn't describe what I was feeling while her soft lips pressed against mine. Finally the war was over, and finally I could give my own soul only to her. I didn't care if I couldn't go into the Avatar state anymore. This was just about her and me. With no war at all, this was the right time, as she said on that night on the theater. And-

- Katara! You have to come and see this!

Katara's brother was calling her. Oh, such an idiot! Certainly he only wanted to tell her a new joke or something.

- What is that you want Sokka? – yelled Katara.

- Come and see – he shouted back.

Oh, well. We had to go. But before, I had to tell her something.

- Katara…

- Yes, Aang? – she asked me softly, a wide smile in her blue eyes, and such a beautiful face…

- I want to ask you something. What we just did, are you sure? Do you really want to go ahead and stay with me?

- Aang, I told you before, that I was a little confused. And I was. That just didn't seemed the right time. And the play didn't help. But now, the war is over, and we are going back to our lives and-

She fell in a deep silence. I understood why. She was wondering if I was going back with them to the South Pole, or was going somewhere else. No, if I had to go somewhere, I was going to take her with me.

- You wonder if I am willing to go back with you, or staying here, or somewhere else?

- Yes.

- Don't worry; I will be always with you. And I think that if I have to go somewhere, I can take you with me.

- Yeah, I think so. – And then we shared another kiss and went back inside.

When we got inside, everyone was around Toph. She was trying to bend a new kind of iron, just made. Toph was amazing. She invented metal bending, after realizing that metal was just purified earth.

- Katara, Aang, why did you take so long? – asked Sokka.

- I think Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen were really busy out there – said Toph, barely hiding a smile.

- Busy doing what? – asked vaguely Sokka.

But I could see that Sukki and Zuko were looking at me and Katara, thinking of what Toph had said. Only if she could keep her mouth shut! I felt my cheeks turning red, and Katara's too. We were not telling them. Not yet.

- Talking about what we are going to do now the war is over. And when we are getting home.

- You're right; we have to think about that. What are you going to do Aang? – asked Sukki.

- What do you mean, what I am going to do?

- You have to help everybody rebuilding the Nations.

- Oh, that's right… I hadn't thought about it.

More complications. But for now, I had to change the topic of conversation.

- Toph, how are you doing?

- Almost…there… - she said, and she was beginning to bend the metal – I've got it! I can bend this metal! I totally rock!

- You are the best Earth bender in the world. And the only metal bender so far.

- Yes I am Snoozles. And since we are looking into the belts, you are the best Captain in the world.

- Really? – Sokka blushed.

- No – and Toph burst into laugh.

We kept like that for a while, until Suki said:

- I guess we should do these things more often. These nights at the Jasmine are really fun.

I felt dizzy, and very tired. The wound on my back was hurting again. I had to ask Katara to do a healing session.

- Yeah you're right. But for now, my friends, it's enough; I think we could all use some rest.

- My back is asking that – said Iroth.

- It's time for me and you go back to the tea shop, Uncle.

- See you all tomorrow.

Then Zuko, Mai and Iroth left. Sokka and Suki where going outside, to see the sun. Toph was playing with Momo, and Appa was asleep already. I went to Katara's side.

- I need to ask you a favor.

- What is it? – she was distracted, lost in thoughts, I supposed.

- I wanted to ask if you could try to do something to my back. It's hurting again.

- Oh, ok. I might take a look to that. After the battle they were pretty bad. Must be healing now. Let's go.

We went to her room, where she kept her healing water. She made me lie on the bed, with my back up. Then, she bended the water to my wound. That was certainly painful; I couldn't do anything before a groan escaped.

- Where does the pain feel stronger?

- A little bit up from where you're now.

And in the next moment I felt it all over again; the lightning hitting me, that horrifying pain across my body…

***

I was trying to do the healing in some way that didn't hurt him so much; but that goddam wound wouldn't just heal. I was afraid for Aang. But I never showed that. If only I could get some more water from the Northern Water Tribe…

My thoughts began to float away, back to our conversation. I realized that any of us was ready to tell the others about our relationship. That was not very good. Somehow I was relieved that finally we could spend time together. On the other hand … Well I knew he grew much on the last months, and that was the important thing. I didn't know what to do. My heart told me to go forward, but the mind told me that I might lose him. And that was something my heart wouldn't stand. Of one thing I was sure: no matter where he did go on the next years, I would go with him. Together for everything: love, loss and fight. Had be this way since me and Sokka had found him, and would continue that way.

- I want you to tell me something. How do you feel about the battle with Fire Lord Ozai? You didn't had the chance to talk with me about it.

- Well, I had to make a choice. All the Avatar's that I speak with told me that I had to kill him. But I couldn't accept that. I didn't want to take a life, even from an evil man like Ozai.

- Who teach you to bend another spirit? I thought it was impossible.

- A lion turtle did. He told me that if my spirit wasn't unbendable I would be killed. And that almost happened.

- What? You are telling me that you almost died?

- Yes. I don't know how, but on the last moment I was able to control him.

- I can't even imagine how you could do it. You really are stronger than you think. Or that I thought. When we first met almost one year ago, I couldn't ever imagine that you would become what you are. Now I only can assume that I was very wrong by undervalue you on the beginning. You revealed yourself and excellent Airbender, but you were just a goofy kid, and you are not like that anymore. We went through so many things… Especially you… It looks that it was years, a life and not one year that pass…

- You're right. Like I told you, I didn't want to be the Avatar, that was never my choice, and I thought I could get around and maybe avoid it. If I stayed, I could have saved my people… Or died. On the other hand if I didn't run and have been frozen on ice for one hundred years, I would never get to know you. And believe in me when I tell you that you are my reason to keep going, always my reason for fight and protect.

- I really don't know how I was so blind. I should have seen earlier. I never thought that I meant so much for you. You are so kind, so gentle and nice to everyone… I just thought you saw me as a good friend that's all. But I'm happy you feel that way. Its way more that I deserve, though.

- Katara?

- Yes, Aang?

- About what they were telling about going to help the Nations rebuild… I'll go, but I wanted to ask you one thing. Will you go with me?

- That Aang shouldn't even be a question. How many times do I have to tell you that I have no idea of leaving you? You know that.

I realized I was nearly yelling. What the hell was wrong with me? We really had to go away from Ba Sin Se. After nearly one year on the run to defeat the Fire Lord, I realized, I wanted some action again. This life of palaces wouldn't be for me.

- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you like this. I think it's time to think about going home. And we have to know what Sokka wants to do to.

- You're right. Toph to. We need to talk to them. Maybe tomorrow, first thing in the morning. Now I better leave.

-Leave? I felt a weird feeling. Like I was being rejected or… This was already getting to my head.

- See you in the morning.

- Good night Katara.

Then, he got near me and kissed me goodnight. He went out, and I lay on the bed. What a crazy day. Tomorrow things would begin to go back to normal. I hoped so. Since Zuko's coronation that we were where in Ba Sin Se and life was way too predictable. We were in a good life, but after one year fighting, this was almost boring. I was almost asleep, and I only though about how much I loved Aang…

- Good morning, you sleepy head! – Sokka shouted.

- What! What's happening?... – I jumped out of the bed, not realizing where I was – Are we under attack?

- Uh…no. You slept all morning. We already started to pack things.

- Oh. That's right. – I fell again on the bed. Sokka was being so… Sokka – You could at least have awakening me early!!!

- Aang wouldn't let me. He said last night you did a hard healing session, and that you were tired.

- Oh. – I blushed. That was unexpected. – Ok, sorry I yelled at you. So where are the others?

- Outside. Aang is feeding Appa, and Toph is gathering her things.

He left the room. I took a bath and dressed. I choose the usual blue clothes. Battle clothes. The beautiful green dress that I wore the day before was going on the bag. After I gather my things I made my hair loopies. Finally I went out. Everybody was ready. So I said goodbye to Iroth and Zuko and climbed to Appa's back.

- Yip, yip – said Aang, and Appa rose into the sky.

For some minutes, all of us where silent, until Toph said to Sokka:

- Hey, do you mind keeping those whispers to yourself?

- What? How did you listen? – Sokka said. I looked on their direction. Suki was laid on Sokka's chest, and he had been whispering into Suki's ears, making her chuckle.

- You don't know? I think you didn't realize that I'm blind?

- And?

- And, Mr. Smarty, I can listen better than you. Oh and also feel the vibrations.

- WHAT! – Shouted Sokka, clearly uncomfortable – I didn't... I wasn't… Oh, never mind!

I chuckled. Sokka was never going to change. I went towards Aang.

- Aang, Sokka told me you didn't let him awake me up is that true?

- Yeah… Last night you seemed pretty tired. So I told him to let you rest a bit.

- Oh, you didn't have to do that. But thanks anyway.

Then I kissed him on the cheek. He blushed almost on the same instance.

We had a long journey ahead.

**Well, here is chapter one. I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:****Back to the South Pole – The Beginning**

_We were getting back to the South Pole._ That was a pleasant thought. Finally going back. I almost thought of the word _home. No. I will never be able to go back home. You should know that. _My home was long lost, along with my people. I and Appa were the last of home. But we were getting back to Sokka's and Katara's home. That was nice to. They would be so happy to see their family again. And I would be happy for them. In a way, that was my home now. But there were loose strings. Toph and Suki. I didn't know if Toph would like to go back to her parent's house. Maybe yes. Maybe not. But I really didn't saw her on the South Pole. There was no earth. She wouldn't see, or bend. But that was simple. Just ask her.

Toph?

Yeah? – She replied with her usual touch of irony.

Can you come here for a moment? – I called her softly. Katara was distracted, lost in thoughts. She looked that way very often lately. _I wonder what she is thinking about._ Maybe about her future life. I could really ruin someone's life. I was such an idiot! Always making her suffering –

What do you want Twinkle Toes? – Toph was right beside me.

I wanted to ask you something – I wasn't really sure about how to speak with her. I could go right into it, or try to circle around. She would rather prefer going head on to business. – What do you want to do now? Do you want to come with us to the South Pole, or would you rather go to your parent's house?

She looked sad, and I regret myself about asking her. But sooner or later I would have to.

Well, I do miss my parents. But they are not the comprehensive kind. The South Pole sounds good, but I don't think I will be able to see. There is just ice, isn't it? – She sounded really puzzled. I could understand. On ice she wouldn't see. But…

Yes, but I will tell you something. I will not be staying on the South Pole very long. I have to fulfill my training, in Waterbending. That will only be possible on the North Pole, because Katara is the only master on the South Pole, and although she is a great master, I feel like I have to learn all kinds of bending. That means I will have to travel a lot on the next months, maybe years-

Did you tell that to Sugar Queen? – She was fast like lightning.

I kind of told her that I will need to travel, and if she wants to come with me. She said yes. But I don't want to mess her life. She has a family, and I don't want to separate them. That's not fair.

Well, she really likes you. I can see that. Oh, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your relationship – I looked up at her, somehow surprised, although I knew she had sensed something on the day before – Yeah, I know, I "saw" you two kissing yesterday. And it was about time, let me tell you.

So… You're ok with that? – I was really amazed with Toph. She could surprise anyone when we less expected.

Twinkle Toes, I don't care. If that makes you two happy, go ahead. Sokka won't like that. Not a single bit. Probably he will try to kill you; he is so protective on Katara.

_Thanks for reminding me that._ Katara's brother would be my bigger challenge. He wouldn't approve, after all I was two years younger than is sister. And being the Avatar only would mess things up.

But we are already running away from the original topic. What do _you_ want to do?

Now she was puzzled again. I let her think. We flew quietly about fifteen minutes, and then she got up and said:

I will be with you Twinkle Toes. After all, you have a lot to learn from me to. Now let me get back there, before Sugar Queen gets jealous.

Smiling, she went to her side of the saddle. Appa was full of energy, what would keep us flying for the rest of the day. I felt thankful for her strong friendship. That girl was really like a rock. Strong. Although, I would like to help her go through her parents. That would be nice. For now, I had to focus on getting a place for spend the night. Maybe some desert island. We were not at war anymore, but all of us had agreed in finding someplace calm and private. We were flying over the ocean, and until the horizon, all we could see was blue water, and above it the clear blue sky. The sky made me think about Katara's eyes. For telling the truth, almost everything would resemble to something about her: the water, the grace of the wind…

For thinking about her, I realized something. Yesterday when we were kissing, I was thinking about be able to go into the Avatar state. I couldn't let go of Katara so I was disabled to enter the State. But during the battle with the Fire Lord, when he threw me against the rocks, my chakra was somehow unlocked. That meant that the chakra was permanently unlocked right? What if I could go into the Avatar State every time I wanted without letting go of her? That would be the best thing that ever happened to me! I had to try. Only in a time of need of course. I didn't like to play around with the Avatar State. I couldn't always control it. It could be so destructive. Oh well. I had a lot to learn before I reached that point. My life was kind of a mess right now. A mess, because all my life was pointed to the battle against the fire Lord, and now, I had few objectives to fulfill. I had to master Waterbending, Earthbending, and Firebending. That would sound very much, but for me… Well, I was been stupid. To tell the truth, I wanted some peace on my life, and try, but just try, to take so much responsibility of my shoulders. Although, I knew I would never, ever going to fulfill this one. I was the Avatar after all, and I had to keep alert for the world. This made me feel somehow guilty. About Katara. About dragging her into this. I hoped I had any other fight like this one during my life, but if something happened to her because of me…

We flew for several hours, and Appa was beginning to feel tired. There was not much of a conversation between us all; I was sitting on Appa's head as usually; Toph was talking with Katara, and the two were playing with Momo, what would explain the fact of the two of them getting along; And Sokka was asleep, with Sukki next to him. Friendship was palpable in the air. We all got to knew each other, until we were one big family. And-

I've told you several times, and in case of no one notice it, that I'm blind! – Toph was yelling at Katara.

I knew it wouldn't take much more until they were fighting again. What in the name of the spirits had happened down there? Toph was going to the other side of the saddle, angry like… like… like Toph looked when she was angry. There was no description to her face. Katara was frowning.

Hey! What happened down there? – I asked the both.

Oh, nothing at all! Really! It's just that Sugar Queen thinks I am some kind of, I don't know, normal kid, with usual eyes!

I've never said anything like that! – Katara was looking embarrassed, though – I just-

You just keep your mouth shut! Before I go back on my decision and go back to my house!

Hey!!! – Everyone looked back – What does a man have to do to have some sleep! By all the spirits on the world! Do I ever get to sleep just a little bit with you?

Sokka had been awakened. Toph and Katara looked at him with fierce eyes. He silenced on the same moment.

You are probably tired, and both need to calm d-

Sukki didn't have the chance to finish the sentence.

I'm completely calm!!! – Yelled Toph and Katara at once. Sukki looked afraid and mostly surprised. She had never seen Toph and Katara fighting. Well, they would figure out sooner or later that the other was overreacting. And then they would go back and fight again.

I sighted. Why didn't they just get along?

That reminded me about the two brother's goodbye. They had said goodbye to their father, because he would return to the South Pole with all the other water Tribe warriors. They had been separated for so long and now again. But they would be together in a few weeks. And then-

_And then it will be you to separate them. _How didn't Ithink of that before? I was so blind, thinking of the trip to the North Pole, and all the other things, that I completely forgot that when I decided to get there, and take Katara, and perhaps Sokka with me, I would put them apart? _Oh what a selfish! Selfish, selfish, selfish! _Whatwould I do? I couldn't, mustn't do that! And the better part, oh yes, because that was getting even better, was that I hadn't the guts to talk with them about that matter. But I would have to. Sooner or later. But for now, I would try and talk with Toph, and Katara.

Hey Katara! Can you come up here? – The water bender rose gracefully and came to my side. When she sat, Katara was looking to the sea, not into my eyes. I wondered what had gone wrong, and mostly, why she always looked distracted lately. She was always absent. I didn't like that. – What was that all about?

She didn't answer right away. I gave her some space to think. When she finally spoke, she looked straight into my eyes, all the blue power focused on me.

I made a mistake ok? I told Toph that the ocean was beautiful, and that I would like that she was able to see it. Then I asked about how she felt with being away from her family. Until there everything was ok. Then… I just told her that if she could see, maybe her life would have turned out different. Maybe she didn't run away with us. And… Oh, I'm such a stupid person! – She raised her arms to the sky, and then let them fall over her head. The ocean below us made some waves that weren't suppose to be done.

No, you are not a stupid person. You just worry about your friends, and want them to feel better. But you can't always do that. And then you think you have failed.

But I just keep going and hurt people! If I could only keep my big mouth shut. Toph is right. – She was begging to cry. But that didn't make much sense. After all Toph had screamed that she was blind. And Katara just said that the earth bender was angry because of her parents.

You aren't telling everything are you? – I looked into her eyes. She faced me, and then looked away. She spoke in such a low voice that I could barely hear her.

I…I… - she stopped, and then continued – I just… Kind of teased her. You know she is always teasing with us… And she teased about how I feel… Right now. And I told her to mind her own things. And that she could see perfectly that I am kind of... sad. So she called me a selfish, which I have to admit, I am, and then… you know. – Katara stayed quiet, and looking very sad.

She had been mean, but she wasn't selfish. Toph was strong like a rock, and said whatever she wanted to say without thinking of the consequences. I sighted. Katara looked at me, and again I saw that she had been lost in thoughts and was very sad. I only hoped that the reason wasn't me. For now, I had something else to worry about.

You have to put things clear. Oh! Appa is getting tired – below, my bison was groaning. Carry so many people for an entire day was exhausting for him – We better get some place to land. Sokka! I need your help! – Katara stood where she was silently. Sokka came.

What is it Aang? Is Katara trying to murder you? – He laughed at his joke – Careful or she will kill your ears!

Sokka! Just shut up ok? And try to focus for a second.

Oh, ok, what do you want? – Sokka sat, but behind, Suki and Toph were also listening.

We need to find some place to spend the night. Back in Ba Sin Se, you told me that you knew an island to stay.

Sokka thought for a minute, and then got his maps. He was from us all, the best for finding good places. Although he was a goofy sometimes, he was also the smartest, and a good leader. When he got back, he sat and looked to a map for several minutes.

We are around here… - He pointed to a place on the ocean. – So… I think that by sunset we will be around this area… What means… that we can stay on these islands – he pointed again to the map, only this time he showed us some little islands. That would be a good place to stay. – What do you think? I believe it's the best we can find.

Well… If Snoozles thinks it is the best place… Who am I to tell the other way? – Toph was really anxious to find a place where she could see. She hated flying. –After all, I am willing to see again. All this flying it's just annoying.

Katara looked uncomfortable. She still was blaming for teasing Toph.

I agree with Toph – said Suki – I am feeling all bruised for flying. I would welcome some land.

We all need to rest – said Katara.

Then it's settled! – Said Sokka happily – We are staying on those islands, and for the first time in one year, I'll sleep! And no one, but no one at all dares to interrupt me! Ok? – He looked angry. Then is face went soft – Please?

Everyone started to laugh. Sokka was such a goofy guy. We needed

that. We continued our journey, until by the end of the day; the islands appeared on the horizon. All of us needed some rest. The journey was extenuating and that was making everybody irascible.

By sunset, we got to the island. When Appa landed, he let out a relieved grunt. He was happy for having some rest. He had a very hard day. Carrying five persons plus Momo, and all the stuff we had, wasn't easy. He let himself lie down, rolling, happy. Then he fell asleep. The rest of us set the camp. Toph helped with the tents, Sokka unload the food, and clothes. Katara and Suki lit a fire, and started cooking. I went around, seeing the island. It was small, with some trees, and a small river. Momo flew between the trees, catching some berries on the way. It was a calm place, with a peaceful aura. I go back to the camp. Appa was still sleeping, and all the other were still doing dinner. I went helping. Everybody was in a considerably better mood, after the long flight. Toph was relieved to finally seeing. Suki and Sokka were enjoying some time together; they had gone for too much, since Sukki was made a prisoner during the war; Sokka went to rescue his father, and also found her. The warrior had been there for some time, and when they were finally reunited, both had felt the marvelous feeling of freedom. That was something nice. Really nice. The love was bright like the sun between the two. Toph was earth bending some rocks into the sea, just for fun.

The night went on, after dinner, we all sat on circle, and chatted. Everyone was in a good mood. I had a thought. Although Toph had told me that she didn't want to see her parents, I thought she did. She missed them, and after the letter, we didn't have any news about them. I had to talk with her.

And then, I said "Not so good now, isn't Loser Lord?" Oh, for all the spirits, he was so ridiculous! – Sokka was telling Katara about the Fire Lord jokes he had created, _after_ the Fire Lord was defeated. – Then he said "I'm the Phoenix King!" Ah, ah, ah! And then… he fell! Ah, ah, ah!

Everyone laughed at this. Sokka really knew how to tell a funny story.

I wish I was there. That mused have been worth to see! – The water bender looked amused. I felt happier. The sadness looked a bit away now.

Yeah Sugar Queen, you should have seen it! Snoozles here was so brave facing the Fire Lord! Of course, _after_ he was helpless and with _no_ bending at all! Ah, ah, ah! – If Sokka could have blushed, he would.

_No, I will wait until everyone goes to bed_. Toph was happy. I wouldn't mess her amusement, with her family. That was a touchy theme.

Later, Sokka and Suki went to their tent. Then was Katara that rose. When she passed by me, she whispered "_Good night_", and threw me a hesitant smile. I smiled back. At last, Toph. She didn't move from where she was sitting.

What do you want? – The little girl sighed. – I know that you want to tell me something. Maybe… about my parents, I'm I right?

Yes. – I sighted – I think you should go and speak with your parents, even if you don't want to stay with them.

Ah… I don't want to go back to live with them, your right about that. And… I suppose... I could try to talk with them. After all you won the war.

No. We all did. But they must be proud of you. – I really meant it. Her parents should be proud. Who wouldn't after the daughter shows that she is much more powerful than looks? - So, what do you say?

That I would like to go. But, when? I mean, we are going to the South Pole, not to my parents' house.

I could take you there. I have to ask Sokka where to go, but I think it's only a day away.

Ok. I'm going to bed now. Tomorrow it's going to be a big day. God night.

Then, Toph went near the tents, and as usual, she earthbend her own tent, making a lot of noise, as the stone rose from the ground.

TOPH!!! – Sokka yelled – Bend your tent earlier next time! You that all that Earthbending do a lot of noise!

Oh, I'm sorry Snoozles. You mean this – and she earth bended the tent into the ground and back up – makes a lot of noise?

Why? Why can't I sleep?

I chuckled. Those two were so funny. Toph loved to tease Sokka. Oh well, they had to deal with their own problems. I went to Appa's back, and fell asleep.

***

After Sokka finally shut up, I turned back on my sleep bag. I had been feeling in a very strange way. Sometimes I felt just normal, and right after sad, very sad. Aang had noticed it. Sometimes during the flight he would look on my direction with a worry look on his eyes. He probably thought I was like this for something that he did. Not at all. It wasn't anyone's fault. I just wasn't ok.

I couldn't sleep very well lately. I would turn on my sleep bag for some hours until I finally got to sleep. Since Zuko's coronation that I felt this way, but now it was worse. I just hope I wasn't getting sick. I tried to sleep, although only several hours lately I could really do it.

The next morning, everyone was in a better mood. Toph was almost... Light hearted. That was funny. She always had the best mood, but since yesterday we had fought… Well that was good. Sokka was already packing up the tents, while Suki made breakfast. Aang was feeding Appa, and when I saw him, I felt happier. He was getting taller very fast now. He was almost my high. And he also had grown very much through the last year. And … Wait a minute. If he already was twelve when Sokka and I found him, he must be turning thirteen. I had to ask him. But first, tasks.

When everything was packed, we went to eat something. Some minutes later Toph spoke:

Everyone, I have something very important to ask you.

What is it Toph? – asked Suki.

Last night, I decided that I should go and talk with my parents. Aang supported me, and I wanted to ask you all-

You're leaving? – Toph turned her head on Sokka's direction. He was astonished, and with a horrified look on his face.

In a matter of fact, no. If you let me finish the sentence you would notice that I want to speak with them, and then stay with you. I want to keep this life. Since I joined you, I have friends, and a real life. I don't want to miss that.

Oh. Right. You're right. – Sokka looked embarrassed now. – Well, then we have a new objective now. Going to the Earth Kingdom again.

I promise I won't take very long.

Hey, we all are friends; we don't care how long you stay with your parents. – Suki was supportive – So you just go, and all of us will be right there with you. For all the time you need.

Thanks guys. That means a lot to me.

Let's go then! – Now I spoke – We have no time to waste! Let's go before it gets late.

We went toward Appa. Everyone stayed on their usual places, as Appa rose into the sky.

Aang?

Yes Katara? – He looked at me in such a sweet way that almost made me cry. What was wrong with me?

Well, I was wondering… We met for almost a year now… and I wanted to know… When is your birthday?

Oh! I completely forgot about my birthday! – He was really surprised. I wandered what kind of things do you forget when you are one hundred years on ice. – I was born on autumn, on the beginning, so I guess I already am thirteen. Oh! I'm thirteen!

I couldn't help to laugh. He was older, and didn't even realize! That was funny.

And when is _your_ birthday? – Aang asked, also amused.

On the end of the winter, so as Sokka's. We have two days of difference between births. – I had to give him a gift. And I just knew the thing.

Hum… I have to think on a gift – he looked thrilled with the though.

_You_ have to think on a gift? What about me? I'm already late!

Yeah, I guess you're right. You are late!

Hey! Guys! I have an important announcement to make! – Everyone stare at us.

What is it Katara? Another speech about hope? – Sokka's tone was sarcastic. As always.

Ah, ah, very funny indeed. No, Aang's thirteen!

What?

When was your birthday?

Why didn't you tell us?

Well, I guess I kind of forgotten. I realized that just a minute ago.

You really are amazing.

Why do you have to be so sarcastic, Sokka? – I asked my brother.

Because it is my identity. Sokka the sarcasm and meat guy.

Well, happy dilated birthday Aang! – said Suki. She didn't mind Sokka provocations towards no one, including her.

You keep going Twinkle Toes!

Thanks guys, but we could keep going on. We have an important task ahead.

We continued flying, amused, and with the friendship everywhere.

We flew during all that night also. By morning we were on the Earth Kingdom. We made a stop to rest. Appa was a bit tired, and now there was no need to take him to the exhaustion. Aang and Momo flew around to watch for strangers around our camp. Everyone went to rest, and for the first time in some nights, or even better mornings, for the sun had already risen, I could sleep.

By the afternoon, we wake up. I bended water from a near river, for cooking. Now we were five, plus Momo and Appa, we had to get more food. On the next day we would arrive to Toph's house. We decided we would go in our best clothes. After all, the Bei Fong family was one of the richest of all the Earth Kingdom. I already knew what I was going to wear. The green dress. And that was really on the right spot. The next night I would give my gift to Aang. It wasn't much of a gift, more a speech. I hoped he'd like.

That night, we got everything ready for the next day. We would have to wake up early, in order to get to the Bei Fong's house on the right time. Toph was eager, and anxious. She was spooky all day, always walking from one place to another. She really wanted to meet her parents, but in the other hand, didn't want to face them. I could understand her. I would feel the same way. Sokka was worry about how he looked; only he could feel that way, when it was Toph that needed support.

Later, I couldn't hold up any longer and went talk with her.

She was sitting on a rock; bending and re-bending the piece of space earth that Sokka had given her. When I got near her, she pretended I wasn't there. I spoke anyway.

Toph, are you ok? You look so absent.

Her answer was surprisingly soft.

I'm… So worried. What if my parents don't love me anymore – tears were rising up to her blind eyes; the pale green started to glow – What if they don't forgive me for running away? You know that my father pay to those men to have me back home… But what if he doesn't like me anymore? I… I don't know what to do.

Then she silenced. I was surprised. Toph wasn't the speech type. I was feeling sorry for her; after all she still loved her parents, although they had stolen her freedom.

Don't worry. – I hugged her. Hugging people was becoming a habit. – I'm sure they'll forgive you. And you'll see your father will find out that you are a strong, young woman, that it's not as helpless as he thought.

You're right – the earth bender washed away her tears. – He has to see now. He has to listen to me. After all, I only want to see them now, because I won't in a long period of time. I really want to stay with you. You have been my family, and my friends. I feel like I have a life now.

That's what I like to hear! That's the spirit!

Toph hit me on the arm with her fist. Her way to show affection was so painful.

Thanks Katara. But don't you ever, ever tell anyone that I cried like a little baby, do you hear me?

O-ok. Don't worry.

I let her on the rock and got back to the camp. Aang looked at me. I would find him staring at me once in a while. He was worried about my sadness. I walked towards him.

Hi.

Hi.

Ready for tomorrow?

What do you mean?

You'll see.

We need to go somewhere – I had the same idea. We didn't stayed together since we left Ba Sin Se, some days ago.

Let's go to the river – I said out loud – I have a new Waterbending movement to show you.

We went to the river. The sun was setting. That reminded me of our "first" kiss, back in Ba Sin Se. On that afternoon, I had been so happy for finally be able to do something to our relationship. Since then, I had been feeling sad, so sad, and without reason. Aang was also staring at the sun, also lost in thoughts. When he looked back at me, I could only focus on those storm-like eyes, on their beautiful grey… Those eyes had chained me for a very long time. They were so gentle, and kind… And when he looked at me I would feel all the love. I couldn't stand that for even a second more. I leaned forward and, grabbing his face with my hands, I kissed him. He was a little surprised at first, but then, he grabbed me, and kissed back. That was such a strong feeling that I can't describe it. His softness, but also passion was so present on those kisses. I would almost cry with joy…

***

She had surprised me with that kiss. I wasn't expecting. I was looking into Katara's eyes, being lost on their blue… and the she leaned on my direction. That was a pleasant surprise. The few times we had alone were all precious to me.

For only a moment, I could feel like the world was only me and her, only the two of us, and that we could stay like that forever… Silly thought, doe. I knew the world was much more complicated.

We split, and looked almost shy to each other. Katara spoke first:

I-I'm sorry, I just… Got carried away.

Sorry? For what? – I was really confused. That was a pleasant moment, and we had already decided to continue our relationship.

Oh, I thought I'd surprised you, and didn't know if you were upset.

Not at all – as I said this I smiled – in a matter of fact; you can surprise me every time you want.

Katara blushed, and she looked like she was having the same thought.

After this, we only sat on a nearby rock, and stayed there together until the sun set completely. When the moon started to rise, we got back to the camp.

Sokka and Suki had already gone to the tent, but Toph was walking around, but less nervous than it had been. I wondered how she had calm down. Katara kissed me in a soft way and said good night. I whispered back. When I got near Appa, Toph came right to me and said:

I hope I'm doing the right thing. I don't want to mess things with them more than they already are.

You know you are doing the right thing. It is very brave of you to go and meet your parents after you ran away. I'm sure things will work out right.

I really hope so – the she walked away – good night Aang.

Good night.

Then she bended her tent as usual.

TOPH!

Sorry, sleepy head!

Oh, never mind!

I chuckled, as I fell asleep. Tomorrow we had an exhausting day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:****Back to the South Pole – Toph's Parents**

I couldn't sleep very well. My back hurt more than usual on that night. Although Katara was doing everything she could, the wound was very deep…and burned. It had healed a bit, but now the results were far slower. I had already given the thought that the wound could never heal. I could even die because of it. If didn't get better until the end of the next year… Until I was 14… I didn't know what would happen to me.

Being 14 had an important meaning for me. I had mastered Airbending by age 12, but the usual was by 14. On 15 we were adults. And by 16… _I should have been told I was the Avatar on that age._ And was on that age that we decided if we wanted to marry or to stay monks for the rest of our lives. I already knew the answer to that. But if my wound won't heal, I would not be able to perform bending as a real master. I would be close, but just. Oh well, I had to get ready for the day. Today it was Toph's day.

I dressed up with my Airbender master clothes, like Gyatso had, and also the ones I wore ate Zuko's coronation. That day, wouldn't be any breakfast, because we had to worry up. Toph destroyed her tent as usual, and she was very different from what she usually dressed. She wasn't wearing any fancy dress, but new battle clothes, ones that I had never seem. She was very beautiful.

Next it was Sokka and Suki that went out. They were with the clothes that we wore back in Ba Sin Se, also not fancy, but more pleasant than the battle ones.

At last, the one I wanted to see more. The graceful water bender went out the tent, and I was stunned. Both in surprise and memories. She was wearing the beautiful green dress, also from Ba Sin Se. That dress would show her beautiful shapes, and it was the perfect color to match her dark skin… And her blue eyes. I realized I was staring at her. She noticed it, and shyly smiled. Sokka was looking from her to me and back to her. I quickly looked away.

Let's go then? – Suki said, a bit uncomfortable. I just could imagine what was going on on Sokka's mind.

Yes… let's go – Sokka's voice was a little… hard. I hoped he wasn't thinking what I thought he was.

Come on guys, I want to get a life's punishment! – Everyone turned to look to Toph. And then all of us laughed. That was something unexpected.

After that comment, that saved us, we all got on Appa. After Toph had grabbed the side of the saddle as always, I told Appa to ascend. We flew for a few hours, until we got to Toph's city. She was really nervous, and the tension was visible.

Katara was next to Toph, both of them in silence. The breeze was making the water bender's dress float around her almost like a cloud. Her hair was also floating… I could be amazed by her grace and beauty every day, always with the same surprise.

Sokka was polishing his sword, a new one he had made with his master a week after Zuko's coronation. Luckily, the space earth we'd found was still on the same place, for he could made a new space sword. His boomerang had been found by an earth kingdom warrior who was guarding the air battle ships. Sokka had nearly got insane of happiness when he found out his lost boomerang had been found. It had been given to him by his father, Hakoda, who was now sailing back home along with his people. Pakku had also traveled back with them. I was hoping to learn some more Waterbending with him.

The hours passed by, and I was drifting away in thoughts. It was only when Toph told me we where near that I snapped out of it. Appa landed near the town, just close enough to walk the last few meters. But on the last moment, Toph said she wanted to land on the gardens.

Don't you think they will think it's an enemy? Or it's rude?

Hey, I want to make a good entrance.

Ah…are you really sure? That won't be a good entrance that will be a crash entrance! – Said Sokka.

Let's rock the place! – Toph was excited – I don't want to pretend being someone I'm not.

Ok. If you say so.

That would be a trouble. But after all, it was her house; she had the right to decide what she wanted to do. We flew towards her house, and Appa flew over the wall. The guards were already running inside the house; to warn her parents, I thought. Others were running on our direction. Among us all, we were somehow scared, somehow excited. Appa finally landed, on a place where there were no trees at all. I came down, and the others did the same, but by sliding down by Appa's tail. We all stood together, waiting. Then the guards saw Toph, and immediately bowed to her.

Toph was very still, hearing who was coming. She gasped, and a second later, her father and her mother walked through the door.

T-Toph? Is that you? – Her mother asked. Her father was in shock. Tears appeared on Toph's eyes. Then she nodded.

Yes, Mom, it is me.

Her parents ran to her and she did the same. When they meet each other they hugged. Toph was crying, so as her mother. We all were touched by the moment. We had done the right thing. After the hug, Toph looked up at her parents and asked:

Why aren't you yelling at me? Aren't you angry? – She was really confused, tears still falling from her chin.

I'm so happy to see you – her father looked proud – I heard of what you have done on the battle against the Fire Lord. We were so worried! But now, I can see that you can look after yourself. I'm sorry for misjudge you Toph.

Let's get inside, so we all can talk clearly – her mother looked like she was shining from the inside – You too, come with us.

Toph's parents didn't let go of their daughter until they were on the big living room. The four of us sat around the room, and Toph went right to our side. Then, her parents talked:

We are very happy to see our daughter again. And also we have to thank to all of you. Avatar Aang, I am forgetting my manners. Forgive me for my lack of education.

Oh, no, please, don't be worried about me! – I didn't like a single bit that everyone treated me like if I was somehow superior. Being the Avatar was never my wish, and I wasn't going to be fancy because of it. – I think it is more important to talk with Toph. After all, you must be missing her very much.

Indeed we do miss her. And after Master Yu and Xin Fu came back without her, we almost lost all hope.

What? You didn't tell us that! – Sokka was shocked – so that was why we caught you outside the walls of Ba Sin Se.

Yeah… I kind of forgotten to tell you that. Don't mind, as you see, you end up knowing.

Yes, indeed Toph, we heard that you imprisoned the two in a metal box. I just keep getting surprised with you. – Sokka tried to hide a laugh, but everyone noticed it. – As I was saying, some weeks later we heard of you, about the invasion to the Fire Nation on the day of the eclipse. I was severely worried, but also proud. Then we knew the invasion failed, and became horrified with the idea of you and your friends becoming imprisoned… or dead. Also, some time before we had heard that the Avatar was dead. These were some hard times for us to live in. And I don't even imagine what you all went through. And finally some weeks ago we knew the Fire Lord had been defeated. And that our daughter had been a massive help in defeating the flying armada.

She was a great help – said Sokka, agreeing – Without Toph, we couldn't have beating the battle airships. Only with her metal bending was possible to do that.

That's true. If Toph hadn't been there, I and Sokka wouldn't be able to defeat any ship at all. – Sukki stated.

After that, we keep telling our journey stories, and Toph's parents did the same thing. They told us what we already knew, but seen from the outside world. The despair when Ba Sin Se was taken, and when everyone thought I was dead. I couldn't help to feel a shivering after hearing that. I still blamed myself for having failed on that day. Then the news of the invasion and it's failure. Finally the plans about a new attack. Toph's parents had received her letter by that time. They were very happy by knowing their daughter was alive, well, and fighting. They finally understood she was not the fragile little blind girl they thought she was. Although, the letter was several weeks late, for Hawky had to fly all over the Fire Nation, and half of the Earth Kingdom to get to their house. On this part, Sokka asked about his hawk.

Oh, that's right. He's a good hawk, that's true. He has behaved in a very nice way. Congratulations – Then he made out a sign to a servant and he brought Hawky.

Hawky! You're all right! – The hawk flew to his owner's hand. Sokka was very, very excited.

I didn't send him back; because I was afraid he got caught on the way back to the heart of the Fire Nation.

Thank you very much for have taken care of my hawk.

Then we all realized it was almost night fall. The hours flew by us like they didn't exist. Sokka suggested that we all needed to eat. We had, during the day, but hadn't eaten a real meal since the day before, so everyone thought it was a good idea. During dinner we also chatted about our experiences on the last year; Toph was happy, but I could see she was determined to keep traveling with us; this had been a need, to see her parents, but only to explain herself, since she had fled home. I only had known about this two weeks before, when Sokka told a joke about her running away. I was completely astonished; how could I been so blind about her running away? Of course her father would allow Toph to do something like running away and traveling the world with some kids, although I was the Avatar. That didn't mean very much, though.

We spent the night at her house, but slept only during a small part of the night. The Bei Fong's were talking about everything we could not know, for we were on the war front. That was amazing. The Bei Fongs' revealed themselves to be more comprehensive that I thought. It must have been the oppression, and the lack of communication that made them believe their daughter was only a helpless blind girl.

After I left the living room, Katara stood up and went to the small bridge outside. I knew she would watch the full moon. That was something she does without thinking. The moon power just dragged her. Or even better pulled her, like the moon spirit. I changed my mind, and instead of going to bed, I followed her. I walked toward the water bender silently, so I wouldn't disturb her. She noticed my presence, but stood still, staring the moon. I looked at too, thinking in Yue, and her sacrifice for the world. We stayed like this for several minutes, until Katara turned towards me and said:

Well I guess I can give you my present.

Your present? – I had no idea where she was getting.

Yes. Your birthday present.

Oh! You don't need t-

Yes I do. And after thinking about it for a while I came up with something. I hope you like it. I realized, that I never said how much you mean to me… And even if we are together now… There is still one loose string.

What is it? – I was starting to get nervous. I guessed she wouldn't say something very bad, but also that didn't look like it was going to be good.

I love you – and then she leaned to me, her eyelids closing, and I did the same. That was a very passionate kiss, definitely the best birthday present I had on my whole life.

When we broke apart, she was slightly blushed, and with a sweet look on her eyes. I guess I looked the same way. She broke the ice.

So… Did you like your gift? – Katara was acting shy, like if I would get angry for that unexpected gift.

I… I have no words. It was amazing. The best birthday gift I ever had. – The water bender looked doubtful – Really. I mean it. What reminds me…

This time it was me who leaned forward, grabbing her by the waist, and closing all the space between the both. She put her arms around my neck, coming closer, if that was possible.

I love you too, do you know that? – I whispered to her. She chuckle.

I know. You gave the first step. Remember? Back at the invasion?

Of course I remembered. On that day I didn't knew if I was coming back from the fight, back to her, to my love, so I had kissed her. If I was going to die, I would at least say goodbye to her. But that didn't happen. So here I was now. Enjoying some happiness.

We stayed like that an instant. I was looking into her eyes, thinking how I never would grow up tired of them. She was looking into mine. Then, we kissed again. This time the kiss was sweet, soft, enjoying ourselves. Finally we got back to the house. The others were already sleeping, but when I was covering myself, I looked towards Sokka's bed, and saw him looking at me and frowning before quickly looking away. I knew it must have been pretty obvious that we were out alone. Our relationship was getting harder to hide. It looked to me like Sokka was understanding what was going on. And he didn't seem to like it a single bit. I petted Momo, before I fell asleep. That night I didn't dream at all, so tired I was.

On the next morning I wake up early, besides my tiredness on the previous night. Momo was already getting out of the room to get something to eat. Sokka was dressing, and seemed like he was thinking hard about something.

Good morning Sokka.

'Morning.

Is something wrong? – This was it. He was telling me I was a dead man.

Yes. It is. First you come where in the middle of the night. You wake me up, and I couldn't get any more sleep.

But I heard you snore the rest of the night.

Ok, maybe I could have slept a bit after you came where. Oh, and I'm angry with other thing… - This was it, not before, now it was – Can't anyone on the group have noticed a very important thing? Yesterday, we didn't eat any meat! This is outrageous! I can't believe it. And-

He stopped looking at me. I was laughing. Laughing at his face, at his need of meat, and mostly at relieve. We were safe by now. I just could hope, he didn't found out very soon.

What? What is so funny?

Nothing – I tried to control my laughing – I just… Thought the same thing. After all, Momo was kind of impatient yesterday. During the day he sneaked to the kitchen. And I thought you may have had the same idea.

I almost got there. Almost. Well, we better be going. Breakfast is almost on the table!

Yeah. I have to feed Appa. Let's go.

On the way out, we encountered Sukki. When he saw her, Sokka's frown disappeared. They smiled at each other, and before Sukki could say good morning, Sokka grabbed her like I'd grabbed Katara last night and kissed her.

Good morning Sukki – he told her, his hands still on her waist.

I would have told you that, if you didn't attacked me first. – She was sweet – Beating a Kyoshi warrior. You should be proud.

I had a good teacher.

Guys. I'm still here. – They looked at me, and Sukki noticed me for the first time.

Oh, that's right. Sorry Aang – Sukki blushed.

You don't have to be sorry. Actually I have to go feed Appa.

I finally went outside. Toph was there, along with Katara. They both were petting Appa. It was good seeing the both getting along. When she saw me, she threw a wide smile at me. I threw another.

Good morning! Sleep well?

Hi Aang. Yeah, I couldn't imagine how I would miss my bed! – Toph was really lighthearted, and amused.

This was a nice place to stay. I really liked your parents – Katara spoke first to me and then to Toph. She was probably continuing her previous conversation.

Yeah, they are good folks. And I understand that they want my safety. But, by the spirits, it feels good to be free!

While they were talking, I fed Appa some hay, and looked around.

The garden was just like it was one year ago. Except for the bushes that we destroyed. Those were much better now. Katara and Toph keep talking, but suddenly I notice Toph's face became closed, and she had a frown. Just a moment later, Sokka came toward us with Sukki by his side. He was hugging her. I stared on the earth bender's direction again, but this time she had a rather calm expression; still her smile was quite fake.

Hey, do you guys like to be hungry? – Sokka was amused – Breakfast is served. I thought you had a lot of manners. Don't you know that is rude to keep the host waiting?

Your right Sokka – Katara was teasing her brother – You really have manners. I mean, if food gets in the middle. But do you want me to remind you that yesterday you pretty much ate all of the food during the day? And at dinner?

I-I thought you people don't wanted to eat. So-

So you took the leadership – Now it was Toph's turn – didn't you Captain Boomerang?

Yeah, I did, and I'm doing it again. – Sokka went inside with Sukki besides him.

The rest of us followed them. We stayed on Toph's house for two more days. She had already told her parents she wasn't going to stay, but instead she would keep traveling with us. The Bei Fongs didn't like very much the idea of losing their daughter again, but this time they understood that she had friends and wanted to keep them.

On our last day at their house, I could tell Katara was once again sad. She had been better for a while, but this day she was really sensitive, having even yelled at anyone that asked her if she was ok. I tried to speak with her after lunch. Katara was on the small bridge, looking absent.

Katara?

Yes Aang? – She sounded rather calm.

Are you alright? This morning you were yelling at everyone.

I-I just… I don't really know what's going on with me. – She was still looking away – Sometimes I just feel like if I am going to cry any moment without having a real reason… And other times everyone seems to get on my nerves. This is really confusing.

Does that have anything to do with something you were told?

No, not at all. Like I said, I'm just… Weird. Don't worry – Now she was looking into my eyes, and I could see she was telling the truth – I feel fine, I'm sure this will pass. But thanks for your concern. And I'm sorry. I know I'm being mean to everyone.

All of us know you're not like that. You don't need to apologize.

Toph is really glad isn't she?

She had surprised me with the change of topics.

Yes she is. We did the right thing by bringing her here. Now we have to know if Sukki wants to get back to Kyoshi Island, or if she is coming with us to the South Pole.

Your right. I always knew Toph wanted to come here. After all they are her parents. But I can also say that I'm really glad that she is coming with us. I think Sukki wanted to come with us to the South Pole and then go back to Kyoshi Island. But I'm not sure. Anyway, we can talk about it on the way back home.

Let's go inside. We have to help the others packing things.

Ok, let's go.

Katara walked in front of me, for the bridge was for one person to pass at each time. She had a new dress, this one dark blue, matching her eyes. I was looking at the contrast between her chocolate hair and the blue dress, when I saw something that made my heart skip a beat.

K-Katara? – My voice was already shaking.

Yes Aang? – How was she so calm? For sure-

Y-You're bleeding!

***

At first, I didn't understood what Aang said. I turned to him, really confused.

Katara! I have to get you inside! You must be wounded!

W-What? I… I feel fine, I don't –

Let's go!

Before I could understand what was going on, Aang had already grabbed me and ran inside. He only let go when we were on my room. Sokka was already asking what was going on.

I don't know what happened! I already told you.

You are just telling me that you and my sister were outside, and you saw she was wounded?

What is going on? – Sukki was behind Sokka. When my brother told her what happened, she looked puzzled, and then said:

You two – pointing at Aang and Sokka – just stay out there. I have to check on something.

Sukki closed the door and came to my side. I didn't understand what was going on yet.

Katara, tell me something – she looked attentive – how do you feel?

I-I don't understand, I feel fine… Except for my stomach. It has been hurting all day.

You have been sensitive, haven't you? Feeling like you are going to cry over nothing and all that yelling this morning?

Yes, but how do you know?

I think you are having your period, Katara.

My what? I really needed a rest. It was just me, or did the world gotten upside down?

When you became a grown up women you have your period. It may sound strange, but in time you will get used to it. You will bleed each month for a few days. During that time, you may feel like you have on the last days. But for now, you should really take a bath and change clothes.

That's too much information for one day. Oh – I felt my face turning red – what will I tell Aang? And Sokka? They want to know what is going on.

On that moment, the door opened and Toph came inside. She was wearing a dress – something that you don't see every day – and had an annoyed look on her eyes.

Can someone please tell me what's going on? If I have to hear Twinkle Toes and Snoozles getting all over me because of you problem Katara, I will do something to them! And believe me, they won't like!

Ah… Well Toph, it looks like I'm ok. Just a little thing that all women have. No disease, nothing. I'm fine.

So, why are you bleeding anyway? – She was beginning to sound more worried.

She's ok, Toph – Suki answered before I had the chance. – It's just that when girls grow up, they have their period.

Their what? – Her unseeing eyes were narrowed.

By age of thirteen or fourteen, girls become women, and have some time of the month were they have some bleeding. It's something natural. You don't need to worry.

Ok, I'm completely freaked out. I'm really trying to forget I heard that. And if I am freaked out, they – she pointed with her thumb to the door – will faint.

Oh, I will tell them something, but now I really need to take a shower and change clothes – I looked down at my dress. The blood stain was getting bigger.

Ok, I'm going outside, and wait for you. – Suki leaved the room.

Do you want some help? – I was surprised with Toph. But then I understood. Suki had leaved to give me some privacy. But Toph was blind. She could be around, and I wouldn't feel watched.

You know where my stuff is, don't you? – She nodded – Then please get me some clothes. Can be anything. Anyway we are leaving your parents house today. Don't you want to say goodbye?

I already talked with them this morning. My mother asked me to wear this dress. For her, she said. I am doing it, but it's only until we get out of here. I had to promise them that I would be back on my birthday.

When is your birthday? - I was already on the bathroom, and began to shower. I could hear Toph collecting some clothes out of my bags.

On the first day of spring – her voice came closer as she approached the bathroom – my parents used to say that I was their little flower – she blushed – I hate that. I'm not any flower. I can take care of myself.

I'm sure they meant your beauty – she blushed again, but this time, not of fury – I've told you once, you are really beautiful.

Even if I am, I don't care. It's not like I can see that.

She waved her hand in front of her eyes, reinforcing the fact that her pale jade eyes already told to anyone that was looking at her. I wondered, not for the first time, how her eyes would look if she wasn't blind. They would have been of a stunning dark green.

Anyway, how are things between you and Twinkle Toes? Did Sokka found out about you two?

Things are fine, thanks, and Sokka hasn't found out yet – I laughed to myself – I'm sure that when he does find out, everyone will know. And Aang will have to get on his glider to escape him.

Toph just laughed. She was probably thinking on Aang running from Sokka. That would be something funny.

After I was done with the cloth changing I got out of the room. Aang ran on the same instance to my side and Sokka just stand with Suki by his side. By the looks on their faces, she had already told them. My brother was looking at me like if he didn't know me.

How are you? – Aang was rather calm, but looked still scared.

I guess Suki by now spoke with you – the three of them nodded – So, you know I'm ok. We can leave like we had planned.

Are you sure that you can travel? – Aang asked.

Of course, it's not like I am sick or something. Let's go!

With this, I got back to the room, and gathered my things; Suki and Toph did the same. Toph's parents had been very kind; they provided us supplies to an entire month, enough to get to the Southern Water Tribe. If everything went well, we should be there by the beginning of the winter; Suki would stay with us until the spring, and then get back to Kyoshi Island. After all, she wasn't at her home in a very long time. Sokka wanted to go with her, but that would be hard, since our Tribe needed him. But in time things would be settled.

Toph would be with us. Aang and I wanted to stay during all winter in the Southern Water Tribe. I wanted to speak with Pakku about the Spirit Oasis. Maybe on Spring I could convince Aang to go there, and let me heal his scar. Toph wouldn't be happy with changing from a Pole to another. Oh well. For now, we had to go.

When we got outside, Aang and Sokka were already loading things into Appa's saddle. Momo was flying around, chasing one bug. We helped loading the rest of the things, and then went to say goodbye to the Bei Fongs.

Toph was relieved as we flew away from Gaolin. Although she had enjoyed to see her parents, it was clear that she wanted to keep her life of freedom.

I was feeling relieved by knowing what had been wrong with me; Suki had told me that I was going to stay like this for a couple more days. I could handle that. By speaking in Suki, she and Sokka were lying on the back of the saddle, on their usual place. Toph was grabbing the side of the saddle, "looking away". I went to Appa's head, and sat by Aang's side.

How are you?

I think I should be asking that question – he looked into my eyes, and I could see he was still worried.

I'm fine. It's something natural, it won't harm me.

I really hope so. I didn't knew that you girls had something like that.

We are special – I laughed - but really, don't be worried, we have things much more important to worry about.

Like what?

Like getting to the South Pole. I am really looking forward to see Gran Gran and Pakku. I miss home.

You know… Now, I see the South Pole like my own home. Since the Air Nomads are gone…

Of course it is your home. We are all a big family. You, me Sokka, Suki and Toph.

Hey! What are you saying about me?

Nothing, just saying you belong to the family Toph!

That's better! You know I could kick you butts of, if you were saying that you would be throwing me out of Appa!

That would be very pretty – know Sokka was speaking – but you have no earth to bend.

Yes I do – she took her meteorite bracelet out of her arm – thanks to you, I have this little weapon.

When she said that, Suki quickly looked at the bracelet, and then at Toph. Finally, he looked up at Sokka. He was blushing.

When I was making my sword, I thought Toph would like to bend meteorite.

Of course you did.

After that, she shut up. Sokka was quite embarrassed, and Toph had a very satisfied look on her face. I tried not to take any conclusions.

We flew by the Earth kingdom, and stopped only at night. Luckily, we were near a little creek, so I could take a bath right after we arrived. I really needed that. After dinner, a quiet environment surrounded us. We were at peace, just listening to the night sounds.

On the next week, everything went just fine. We were happy, had plenty of food (Sokka loved that, and the weather was nice. By the end of the week we were getting near the Earth Kingdom's end. After we crossed the last piece of land, we would have to fly without stopping until the South Pole. But that was still a couple of weeks away. For now, we kept visiting Earth Kingdom cities; Toph and Sokka had had some serious problems in several of them. They had got in so many troubles that we had to run. Just like on the old times. On the other hand, they had to listen to my, Aang's and Suki's yells; they would just stare at us with puppy eyes and tell us that it was the last time. Yeah right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I took too long to do this chapter. If you guys could make a few reviews, I would be writting fastr, so please tell me what do you think**

**And now I introduce to you:**

**Chapter 3:****Back to the South Pole – Loss**

I couldn't wait to get to the South Pole. It had been one year since me and Katara left home to go with Aang. I couldn't complain; after all, I had met Suki, had been a war hero. But also lost many loved ones.

I was beginning to get tired of this journey; we would fly all day long, just to stop at some Earth Kingdom town. On those, I and Toph got into all kind of troubles. The two of us ended up always in Katara's hands. She would scream our heads off. We always promised that that was the last time; but on the next chance we did the same.

This night we were stopping at a field on the middle of the forest. Katara and Suki were already cooking dinner. Thanks to Toph's parents, we had a lot of food, and good food. Nothing like we used to eat. I and Aang were unloading the sleep bags. This place didn't look dangerous, but we weren't going to take risks. The war was over, but that didn't mean that peace was already everywhere.

After dinner, I went near to Suki, just like in any other night. She had been a little jealous about Toph's bracelet; I could not see any harm in it. It was only a piece of the meteorite; she had made a bracelet out of it, not me. Anyway, she was going back to normal. I really wanted her to see my Tribe; it was something special, since she already knew my father.

On the other hand, it looked to me that Aang was looking too much at my sister lately. I didn't like that a single bit. If I saw him put his hands on Katara one single time… He'd better be careful. And the same to her. She was only fourteen. And she was my baby sister. I wouldn't allow that anything happened to her.

- What are you thinking about?

- Oh, I thought you were already asleep. I was thinking about Katara.

- She is really sweet. You are lucky for having such a sibling. I have none.

- Well, I guess I can share my own. Tell me something, do you think that Aang is getting fond on Katara?

- Not really why?

- Because I think he is, and I don't want that kid to come near Katara.

- Why? He is the Avatar after all. And she is already fourteen.

- Exactly! She is only fourteen; she is too young to date someone! On the other hand, he is the Avatar. If something happens to him, she would be completely lost in grief. And I know how it feels to lose someone I love.

Suki became very silent. Yue was an edge she didn't like to talk about. I didn't blame her; after all, it was my fault that she ended up has the Moon Spirit; if I only could have protected her…

- Well, I guess he won't harm her while I'm around.

- My little warrior.

As she said this, she leaned over me and started to kiss me. I kissed her back, my hand rubbing her hair, her back. She put her hands between my shirt and my skin, caressing my stomach. That went on for a couple of minutes, until both of us realized where we were, and stopped.

- Good night Sokka – and she kissed me.

- Good night.

I fell asleep peacefully. My dreams where unclear, but somewhere on my sleep I could hear Toph's voice "Wake up! Wake up!" I couldn't understand that. Then I felt someone shaking me.

- Wake up Sokka – Suki's voice was scared.

I could understand now. Toph was walking around the camp. Appa, Momo and Hawky were nervous. Aang and Katara were up.

- What happened? Why are you waking up everyone?

- I heard a group of men coming on our direction.

- How many?

- I don't know, by the vibrations I felt there must be at least fifteen, or twenty.

- That's trouble.

- We have to get out of here – Now it was Aang speaking – Get on Appa, an-

Then we knew it was too late. With a cracking sound, we were surrounded. Toph started throwing rocks into their direction. She could see, but the rest of us barely. It was almost the full moon so we had some light, but scarce. Katara shoot some ice chunks towards the men, gluing some of them against the trees. Aang helped Toph Earthbending against them. Suki and I got separated, and we were trying to do our best. I used my new sword against theirs, ripping them apart. The group had some benders, but it was mostly of non-benders. We fought for some time, and they didn't appear to end. Toph had sensed twenty coming, but more arrived soon. Katara ran out of water and began to take it away from the trees, killing them. I knew she hated to do that, but we were somehow desperate. Toph kept throwing boulders at them, and imprisoning some into the ground. Aang used his bendings the best he could, but it was getting harder to beat them. Who were this people? Suki looked at me once, and managed to throw a hesitant smile. I gave her another in response. Just a moment later I saw something shine by the air, and then smashing against a rock. Toph was looking into my direction. She had smashed an arrow that was coming straight at my heart. I was going to own her. Katara started doing something she hated to do – she started bloodbending. Suddenly, two or three men started acting like if they weren't owners of their own body, they fought against their own. My sister had a disgusted look on her eyes, but she had no choice.

Aang noticed that things were getting worse. Why didn't he get into the Avatar State? He could save us all. Something catches my attention. Many arrows had fly, many I could smash with my sword and boomerang. But the others tried to avoid them too. I could see one of them flying in Suki's direction.

- Suki, look out!

She looked back… And then it happened.

When I saw Suki being hit with the arrow my world stopped. I couldn't think anymore, I couldn't' remember why I was in here, combating against the rebellion that had ambushed us. I couldn't see Katara and Aang using their bending against six of them. I couldn't see Toph, using her Earthbending, trying to take them down. I could only watch as Suki, my friend, my love fell against the floor, bleeding. She was going to die. No, I couldn't lose another woman. Why wasn't I able to protect the ones I loved? Why?

On that moment, I stopped. It was only after she fell to the ground that I started thinking again. I grabbed my sword, and with a shout of rage started attacking the rebels. I never thought of killing someone, but I killed anyone that got on my path. I had to get to her. I only saw Suki. Soon after, I could see that Toph had understood what had happened. She started throwing all of the men in the air, and quickly ran towards Suki. On my mind cloud I could discern one thing: I had never seen Toph so worried about Suki; she always ignored her, although I couldn't see why. Katara and Aang also understood what happened, and my sister began to run on my love's direction. She was already reaching her healing water.

Suki lied on the dirt ground, breathing heavily. On her side, just below her heart, an arrow was on her chest. The ground began to be painted with red. She was bleeding.

- Katara! – My voice sounded panicked; I was – Please, heal her!

- I am trying, but the bleed is bad! We have to get out of here! I need to have some place to take care of Suki!

My sister had her hands covered with her bending water. She was trying to heal Suki the best she could, but she had to take the arrow out. We had to get out of here.

- Aang! – The Airbender came to my side – Call Appa! We have to get out of here!

- I know – we threw a slice of air to the remaining men – I'm getting Appa, so hold on a sec!

- Hurry! She's dying!

When Aang left on his glider with Momo besides him, Suki spoke.

- S-Sokka – her voice was so weak.

- I'm here Suki – mine was shaking.

- It…It h-hurts so much. Don't leave me.

- I won't – I grabbed her hand. – It's a promise.

Aang got back, and with him came Appa. I carried her to Appa's saddle. We flew for a few minutes, until Aang found a safe place. Katara hurried in getting a place for heal Suki. She looked to the arrow.

- Sokka… We need to get that thing out.

- I know.

- I can't do it. I don't have the strength.

I had to do it. The arrow had crossed her body, from the front to the back.

- Fine, I'll do it.

Aang was watching the approach of any enemies. Toph was besides Katara. She was crying. I only saw her crying once. This was bad.

- We need to break this arrow. On this point. – She pointed at the back of the arrow.

I never needed my strength like on that moment. Katara told Toph to hold Suki still. She had fainted during the flight, but her body would react to the pain. I grabbed the arrow and broke it. Suki's screams of pain echoed on the forest. Katara was crying too.

- Now, what do you need me to do?

- You…you have to pull the arrow out. – She looked at me, straight in the eyes – She can't heal with that thing on the inside, but pulling it out will do some more damages. You need to be quick.

Katara and Toph turned Suki so that I could reach the other part of the arrow. This time, Suki did not only scream, but also her body had a spasm, and blood sopped all of her and our clothes. I turned to my sister.

- Katara…

- Let me handle it – she had once again her hands covered with the healing water, and she was trying to heal Suki's wounds.

- D-don't – Suki suddenly spoke.

- What is it?

- D-don't. I am-m d-dying. It's…no use.

- Don't say that! Suki you can't give up!

But I knew the truth, even when I was saying the words, I knew she was right. Katara wouldn't be able to save her. I couldn't bear that thought.

- S-Sokka – her voice was getting weaker – I love you.

- I love you too – tears were dripping into my clothes. I leaned forward and kissed her. Toph spoke.

- Her pulsations… are getting weaker. It's no use Katara.

I held my love, not minding the blood. If she was dying, then I had to stay with her until the end. The day was rising, the moon fading. I was starting to hate the full moon. It looked like it was the moon that stole all of the women I loved. I could tell that Suki's breaths were fading away. She was looking into my eyes the whole time. Finally, she took one last breath, and closed her eyes. She was gone. Gone. I felt like I was being buried, drowned. My Suki was gone forever. Nothing would bring her back. I screamed, cried, letting out all of my rage.

- No! Suki! Don't leave me! Please! Don't!

- Sokka…

No! NO! SUKI! – But I knew she was… dead.

Around me, everyone was crying in silence. I didn't mind them. I just held Suki, refusing to believe she was gone forever. After a while, Katara touched my shoulder.

- Sokka… Sokka… we must leave.

- Leave me alone! Get out of here, all of you!

- Bu-

- Just go!

- Let's go Katara – Aang's voice was faint. This would be something that would haunt us for the rest of our lives.

- Come on Toph. Let's go.

- I'm not leaving.

- Come on, Sokka wants to be alone.

- No.

I looked over my shoulder. Katara was giving Aang a look of despair. Toph was sitting on a rock. She wasn't going anywhere. When she decided something, she would stand like a boulder. I decided I would disregard her.

Katara and Aang left, with Appa and Momo. Hawky stayed silent next to me. And Toph. She didn't move an inch. I stayed there, until the sun rose completely. Then I started the grave. I really wanted to take Suki to Kyoshi Island, but that was out of range. I worked hard, wanted to put her under a big pine tree, hoping that her spirit would remain alive, on the Earth, her element.

By sunset, I had it finished. Then one last thing.

- Toph?

- Yes Sokka?

- Can you do a favor to me?

- Of course – that was the first time in my life that Toph didn't answered with a touch of irony.

- Get me a grave stone, and put some words on it please.

- Ok.

She bended a rock into an elaborated grave stone, and then, asked me to show her how to make the words, since she couldn't see them. I did it on the dirt. She felt the vibrations, and did the same draws on the stone.

It was something that I had never seen. The grave stone had trees and flowers carved on the rock, all around the words.

- Thank you.

- She deserved it.

- Yes, she did.

After that, we remain silent.

The next few weeks were sad, and we were mostly silent. Losing Suki, now, when the war was over was over helming. Two weeks after her death, we arrived to Kyoshi Island, with the terrible news.

The environment during the journey could be described as rather calm. But I could acknowledge what every single one of us was thinking about, see again, and again what had happened, and each one of us thought about what could have been done to avoid her death. F course I couldn't blame my sister, or Aang, and much less Toph; they just tried to defend themselves and control the situation with their bending. Suki and I, well we never could shield ourselves that way. I should have protected her; if we hadn't been separated…

It was no use to keep thinking about what could have been done. She was dead, and nothing was going to bring her back. First we had to announce her death to Kyoshi; I didn't want to think about the reaction her family and her warriors were going to have; most certainly we were going to be expelled of the island. Permanently.

The other thing I had in mind since the fight was the reason why Aang didn't enter on the Avatar State; that could have saved us all. And who were the people that had ambushed us? As a warrior, I knew that despite the end of the war, peace was yet to come. After Zuko's coronation, on the next two weeks actually, there were several reunions with generals of the Nations. And we had already been called several times to help some points on the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom that were under the attack of rebels. Before we took off on Appa, I had sent Hawky with a letter to Zuko, explain what had happened, and warning him about the attacks.

- Aang?

- Yes Sokka? – Aang want really surprised that I spoke to someone. I didn't care, and very soon even he would have a very different opinion about my sudden will to speak.

- I have a question that keeps hanging around in my head. A couple of weeks ago, when…when we were ambushed, why didn't you utilize the Avatar State?

- Well…what happened was… - the young Avatar stared at me and blushing, looked away.

- So, what happened?

- Well, I thought that I was already able to control the State completely, but I figured out it's not that simple. Although I managed to use it on the fight against Ozai, now… I simply can't. It looks that the power is going to overwhelm me and take control.

- And?

- And what?

- Why didn't you use it?

- Did you hear a single word of what I told you? I just said I can't control it.

- But you can use it?

- Yeah, I guess so, but… - suddenly I knew he had seen my point – I don't think that me entering the Avatar State or not, could have saved Suki. It was just a matter of luck, nothing else.

- Luck? Luck?! Do you think being hit by an arrow was luck?!

- I just said it was a matter of luck, not that she was lucky.

I felt exalted, and furious thinking that if this boy had swallowed is cowardly my Suki would be with me. She wouldn't be dead. My sister understood what was going on.

- I think is best if you both calm down. Sokka you know that if Aang could have done anything, he would.

- You're on his side now?

- I'm not on anyone's side, and I understand that you are angry and hu-

- No! Any of you understands! Any of you knows what it feels, to fail at protecting someone you love! On North Pole, I lost Princess Yue! I tried to protect her and failed! Now I failed again! I'm a looser and nothing is going to change that! I was born to stay alone.

None of them answered back. Katara had a chocked and piety look on her face. I felt sick. Sick about my own sister. Aang was expressionless, maybe trying to figure out what had happened. I didn't care about any of the two. Momo was shrugging, looking at me, without understanding what made me yell. At last Toph was on her usual place, silent. Her face had no expression at all. I had o idea at all of what she was thinking about.

I had lost all my will to live. Apart from the warnings sent to Zuko and the need to tell Suki's family, I had no hope, and any joy.

If Katara hadn't pulled the strings together once again, the group would have been shattered. Aang was silent, and he looked much older, that could be seen on his eyes. I felt a evil satisfaction for his felling of guilt.

About Toph, I had never seen her so silent; several times I had seen her blind eyes staring at me like if she could see; that was both strange and scary, despite her eyes being known as strange; but usually she stared at the ground or at our shoulders, never knowing exactly where our faces were. She only spoke when someone talked to her; she would answer without her usual irony. I wasn't the only one offering to do the watches; she couldn't sleep either. She was the only one keeping herself next to me. Aang and Katara avoid me trying not to disturb me.

- We're almost there – I snapped out of my lethargy by hearing Aang speaking to me.

I didn't spoke. Just acknowledged what he said with a nod.

-So…who's going to speak? – Katara looked lightly at me.

- I can give the news if you want.

- No. I'll speak. I lost her.

My sister was opening her mouth to say something, but Toph cut her.

- Let him speak. I'm sure that Sokka sees the task was being his – she was, as always, grabbing Appa's saddle, and she spoke looking down, her bangs covering the face.

***

Bunch of idiots. They just couldn't leave him alone. I mean, alone without treating him like if he was going to shatter at any minute. Sokka was more hurt than never, and wouldn't be avoiding him that would do the job.

They agreed with me, and then everyone went back to silence. I was getting sick of waiting all this time, always flying. We were flying the ocean (at least Katara had told me that) for two days straight.

When we got to the island, I could sense that everyone was happy, and expecting the Avatar, is friends… and Suki. When one man (I supposed Suki's father) asked about her, everyone around the village shut up.

- Where is she? – He asked again.

Sokka's heart rate rose as he took a step forward.

- I'm afraid I don't have the best news. About three weeks from now, we were… - his voice was almost cracking – ambushed. We tried to fight them off, and nearly could, but then….then…Suki was…hit by an arrow – he was starting to sob. I felt so miserable.

- What do you mean she was hit by an arrow? – the man asked – is she alright?

- No, she's not. She couldn't make it.

For a minute no one moved. No one spoke. _There it comes._

- No! No! My daughter can't be gone! Why didn't you save her?!

- We tried, we really did – Katara was speaking now – but her injuries were bad. The arrow almost hit her heart, and the bleeding was very serious. We did all that we could.

- Come inside with me.

We followed him into a nearby house; the damn building was made out of wood. I couldn't see.

- Toph? Aren't you coming in? – Aang asked me.

- I can't see in there. I – this was so hard to ask – I need someone to help me.

- Come on – as usual Katara did her motherly job and grabbed my hand.

She guided me to a room – I supposed – and in there they told Suki's father – I learned that when Sokka spoke about "your daughter" – about the ambush, Suki's injuries and what followed. I could hear the man cry for his lost daughter, and felt myself a monster. I should have died not her. I f I died no one would miss me. Not like she was missed. Mostly Sokka; on that moment I decided that I would bring him up again, even if that took my whole life to accomplish. Not that he would be easy, but I didn't care a single bit. I was Toph, the Blind Bandit, the best earthbender in the world; I would do that. For him. And for her.

After some hours, we got up and came to the street.

- Thank you for telling us what happened – Suki's father was talking to Aang – I know you did everything that you could to avoid her… fading away.

He spoke only to Aang; although the person to tell him what happened had been Sokka, and _he_, not Aang was her boyfriend. But the only one he cared about was the Avatar. Couldn't he see that Sokka was the one that was suffering the most?

I wanted to earthbend this man to the sea for that; but at the same time, I could understand is grief and pain; I felt one almost identical.

- Very well. Thank you for receiving us.

After Aang spoke we got on Appa; Sokka helped me up as usual; no one said a word.

That night we stopped on a ridicule small island. That was a chunk of rock on the middle of the ocean; anyway it was best than being on the air.

The air was cooler, and my feet were getting cold. I knew I would have to wear shoes when we got to the Pole, but didn't want to; I also knew that as long as we stayed in there, I wouldn't be able to see. I sighted, and went back to the fire. Katara was cooking, Aang walked around carrying something as usual. Where was Sokka? I knelt on the dirt floor, applying the palm of my hand on it: Katara, Aang, Appa, our things, rocks, trees, more trees… some animals… After a while I sensed him. He was on a rock by the sea.

- Hey Snoozles – after a couple of minutes I got to that rock – what are you doing here?

- Toph - a statement – I'm looking at the moon.

I climbed the rock and sat by his side.

- What's about her? – I knew vaguely about Yue, the princess he had lost on the North Pole, before they found me.

- It's full once again. It's been almost a month.

- Oh.

- You know, I just wanted to have a simple life. No fights, no losses. But that's impossible.

I didn't answer. Instead remained silent for a while.

- Oh, I almost forgot, thanks for saving me from tha- that thing – but why did he have to call this matter, why?

- No problem.

- If only you could have sensed hers too – suddenly he moved – not that I blame you. You can't be everywhere.

Again I remained silent. I had a burden upon my shoulders and there was no way to shove it away.

**Here it is!!! Now, Chapter 5 is under work. Please review!**


End file.
